A Friend In Need
by Maysapphiremaple64
Summary: While in Kalos, Ash gets a very unexpected call from Norman, Norman tells Ash that May won't come out of her room, and hardly won't eat anything, So Ash along with Serena, Clement, and Bonnie, They travel to Hoenn to help May. One-Sided Advancedshipping, mentions of Amourshipping
1. The Call

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chapter 1 The Call

Ages

Ash-16

Serena-16

Clemont-17

Bonnie-10

May-15

Location: Anistar City Pokémon Center

Ash was currently training for his upcoming gym battle with Olympia, When he heard his name being called, He turned around to see Serena calling him, Ash ran to her

"What is it Serena?" Ash asked

"Someone wants you on the phone" Serena replied

"Okay show me the way" Ash said

Serena lead the way to one of the phones, and he was shocked to see May's dad and mom on the phone, and Ash could tell that they weren't calling on good terms, They looked like that they have been stressed.

"Norman and Carline what's wrong?" Ash asked

"Oh Ash, it's May" Carline was the first one to speak up

Ash got really scared from hearing this "What's wrong with May?" He asked fearfully

"May wont come out of her room, and she won't hardly eat anything" Norman said

Ash gasped at this, He couldn't believe that May wasn't eating

"We tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't let us come in, We've tried everything Ash" Carline said breaking down in tears

Norman hugged his wife

"That's why we called you Ash, can you come to Hoenn, and try to cheer May up?" Norman asked pleading with Ash

"I'll be their as soon as I can" Ash said

"Thank you so much Ash" Norman said

"Well see you when I get their" Ash said

"Bye Ash" Norman and Carline said

"Bye" Ash said

Ash went to his and his friend's room in the Pokémon center, and began packing

His friends looked at him confusingly

"Where are you going Ash?" Serena asked

"To help a friend" Ash replied

"Is this friend a girl?" Serena asked jealously in her voice

"Yeah why?" Ash asked confusingly. "Serena sure is acting weird" Ash thought to himself.

"No reason" Serena replied

"Can we come with you?" Serena asked

Ash sighed "Alright, but get to packing" Ash said

Pretty soon everyone was packed, and the four friends went to the airport, Where they bought tickets to Petalburg city

The four friends went on the plane. Serena, Bonnie, and Clement tired talking to Ash, but he completely ignored. Ash had only one thing on his mind helping May


	2. Arrival

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chatpher 2 Arrival

(Location Outside Of Airport)

The four friends had just gotten out of the plane, and they were currently waiting on Norman to pick them up, Pretty soon a black van pulled up, and knew it was Norman's car. The four friends put their luggage in the van, and then got in the van

"Hey Ash how are you?" Norman asked Ash

"Good" Ash replied

Everybody talked about their lives, stories, and other things like that, Pretty soon they arrived at Norman's house

The four friends gathered all their luggage, and Norman helped out with the luggage to

Norman unlocked the door "Honey I'm home" Norman said

"Good show Ash and his friends to their rooms" Caroline hollered from the kitchen

"Follow me" Norman said

Norman lead them to the guest room, Where their was double bed

"Now two of you will sleep on the bed, while the other two will have to sleep on the mattress is that okay?" Norman asked

All the four friends agreed to this.

"Norman dinner's ready" Caroline said suddenly appearing

"Okay honey" Norman replied

"You guys follow my wife, I'm going to go get my son" Norman said

The four friends followed Caroline to the dinning room.

Norman found Max's room, and knocked on his door

"Come in" Max replied

Norman opened the door "Hey Max dinner is ready, and Ash is here" Norman said

"Ash is here" Max said happily, and began running to the dinning room

Once he arrived at the dinning room, He saw Ash sitting at the table

"Ash" He shouted excitedly

"Hey their Max" Ash said chuckling

"I missed you so much Ash" Max said

"I missed you to Max" Ash said

"So Ash are you going to help my sister?" Max asked

"Of course that's what I'm here for" Ash said

Serena looked on with jealousy

"Ash do you like my sister?" Max asked teasingly

"Of course she's a great friend" Ash said

Max face palmed, at Ash's denseness

"No I mean like like" Max clarified

"Oh you mean like holding hands, and kissing?" Ash asked

"Yeah that" Max replied

"Um I don't like like anybody Max, so no" Ash said

"Oh okay" Max said disappointed

"Max leave Ash alone" Caroline scolded her son

"But I was just" Max was about, but was cut off by the death glare

"Yes Mom" Max said

Everybody enjoyed a great dinner, full of old stories, Pokémon talk, and other things like that.

Skip Time Nighttime

It was nighttime and everybody was ready to head for bed. Serena and Bonnie took the bed, While Ash and Clement took the mattress. Serena, Bonnie, and Clement were asleep, But Ash was the only one awake thinking about a certain Brunette, Thinking about what was wrong with her, how to help, and did he really like her. With this thought Ash feel asleep, He dreamed about May for the rest of the night.


	3. The Truth

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chapter 3 The Truth

Next Moring

Ash woke up, And he decided to take a shower, After taking a shower he put on his Kalos outfit, and hat, and went downstairs for breakfast

"Moring everybody" Ash said

"Moring" The maple family replied

Ash grabbed a plate of breakfast , And a few minutes later all of it was gone

"Hey Ash can you take the plate of breakfast up to May?" Caroline asked

"Of course" Ash replied taking the plate of breakfast.

Ash went up to May's room, and knocked on the door

"GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE" May yelled

"May it's me Ash" Ash said

"Ash is that really you?" May asked with some excitement

"Yeah it's me" Ash said

Ash heard footsteps reach the door, and heard the knob unlock, When May opened, Ash wasn't expecting what May looked like

Her hair was messed up, her beautiful sapphire eyes were red and puffy from crying, She looked like she hadn't eaten much in days, and her breath reeked of alcohol, Overall she looked terrible

"Ash it is really is you" May said

"Yeah it's me May" Ash replied

May hugged him "I missed you, and why are you here?" May asked

"Can't I see an old friend?" Ash asked

"Hey May can we talk?" Ash asked

"Yeah" May replied letting Ash in

Ash was in pure shock at what he saw in May's room. The room was in a mess, Everything was scattered, and worst of all their were all kinds of alcohol drinks all over the floor, from beer cans to whiskey

"May have you been drinking?" Ash asked worriedly

"Maybe a little" May replied

"A little May their are at least 100 alcohol drinks in here" Ash said angrily

"I'm sorry it's the only thing that helps" May said breaking down and crying

"I'm sorry for yelling at you May" Ash said hugging her

"It's okay" May replied

"May tell me what happened" Ash said

May sighed "Okay"

 _Flashback 1 week ago_

 _May couldn't be happier right now, She had just one her second grand festival, She had the perfect family, and she had the perfect boyfriend Drew_

 _Speaking of Drew, She was heading over to Drew's house, Once she arrived at Drew's house, She knocked on the door. No answer_

 _May opened the door to see that is was unlocked_

 _"Drew" She shouted_

 _"I'm in my room" She heard Drew yell_

 _May happily skipped up to Drew's room, When she got their she was met by Drew's lips, It was very sloppy kiss, Drew and May feel onto the bed, When suddenly Drew elbowed her in the noise_

 _"Drew what the hell?" May asked angrily_

 _Drew laughed manically "You stupid bitch I don't love you" Drew said_

 _May's eyes wear tearing up "What do you mean?" May asked_

 _"I only loved for your body" Drew said_

 _May started crying now, She couldn't believe the man she loved, only loved her for her body_

 _Drew laughed again "But you wouldn't let me have sex with you, So I am going to rape you now" He said_

 _May looked fearfully at Drew "So you never loved me" May said_

 _"No In fact I cheated on you" Drew said_

 _May started crying again, She felt Drew's elbow go in her stomach, causing her to spit up blood, she felt a punch, and next thing she saw was white_

 _Flashback end_

"I woke up in Drew's room" May said

Ash couldn't believe what he had heard

"Did he rape you?" Ash asked

"Yes he did" May cried

Ash hugged her again, Ash couldn't believe what the monster had done to innocent girl

Ash felt so bad for May, Drew never loved her, But May gave all of her love to him

And so May cried in Ash chest


	4. Telling

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chatpher 4 Telling

The two friends separated from the embrace

"Did you want to tell your parents?" Ash asked her

"Yeah let me get dressed, Tell them I'll be down their in a few minutes" May said

"Alright" Ash said

Ash went downstairs, and took his seat back at the dinning table, He saw that his three friends was now their eating their breakfast

"May has something to tell you, She'll be down here in a few minutes" Ash said

While waiting for May, Everyone talked

A few minutes later May entered the room, Immediately her family noticed a lot of things different about her, Hey sapphire eyes were usually full of life, but they weren't full of life, Her usually cheery smile was gone, she had gotten skinner

Caroline embraced her daughter, crying tears of joy from seeing her daughter

"May honey what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked

"I'll tell you in the living room" May said going into the living room

Caroline noticed that her daughter's mouth reeked of alcohol. May's family followed her to living room, May took a seat on the couch, and Ash sat by her taking his hand into her hand, Serena watched on in jealousy

"May before you tell us, Have you been drinking?" Caroline asked

"Yes I have" May replied

Norman and Caroline looked at their shockingly, They never thought May would be drinking

"Anyways let me tell you" May said with tears in her eyes

Ash hold May's hand in comfort, and then May told them the story

After telling the story, Caroline looked on with tears in her eyes, knowing that her daughter's boyfriend, innocence, and that Drew used her as a tool, Meanwhile Norman looked on in anger

"May are sure that he raped you?" Caroline asked

"Yes the Moring I woke up my private area was hurting" May said

Caroline broke down in tears

"Honey have you taken a pregnancy test?" Norman asked

"No I haven't" May replied

"Well we'll take you to the doctor later in the week okay" Norman said

The maple family embraced


	5. Doctor's Visit

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chapter 5 Doctor Visit

1 day later

Norman made a appointment with the doctor, They were currently getting ready for the appointment. Norman went into May's room

"Are you ready sweetie?" Norman asked

"Yes, I'm kind of nervous" May said

"I know sweetie I'm nervous to" Norman said hugging his daughter comforting her

May began to cry "I'm so scared dad" May said

Norman began to comfort his daughter again, A few minutes later May calmed down a little bit

"You ready to go now May?" Norman asked

May shook her head yes, But before they could leave May grabbed onto Norman's hand

"Wait dad can Ash come with us?" May asked

"Of course if he wants to" Norman replied

May went downstairs, To find Ash watching TV

"Hey Ash can you go to my doctor's appointment with me?" May asked

"Of course I'll come with you May" Ash replied

May hugged Ash "Oh thank you so much Ash" May said

Ash chuckled "Your welcome May" Ash said

A few minutes later the Norman, Caroline, May, and Ash were in the car driving to the doctor's appointment, The drive was filled with awkward silence, Until they reached the doctor's. May, Ash, and Caroline took a seat In the lobby, While Norman signed the forum to get in the doctor's.

A few minutes later, The doctor's assistant called May's name the Maple family+ Ash went into the doctor's office

"The doctor will see in a few minutes" The doctor's assistant said

a few minutes later the doctor appeared

"Hello I'm Dr. Taylor" The doctor introduced himself

"Now what's the problem today?" Dr. Taylor asked

"Well doctor we think our daughter's pregnant" Norman replied

"Okay" Dr. Taylor said writing something

"When was the last time you sexually active Miss. Maple" The Dr. Taylor asked

"A week ago" May said

"Okay Miss. Maple were going to run a couple of test on you, and then in a couple of weeks will tell you results okay" The doctor said

"Okay" May replied

After running a couple of tests on May, He was done, and would get back with them in a couple of weeks


	6. Argument

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chatpher 6 Argument

May had been in her room all day, And she hadn't stepped out of her once, Ash was getting worried, So he decided to go in her room, He knocked on the door

"Come in" He heard May say

Ash opened the door to see May on her bed crying

"What's wrong May?" Ash asked

May looked up to Ash with teary eyes "I'm so scared Ash" May said through her tears

Ash hugged May, and he began running his hands thorough May's silky brown hair to comfort her

"I know you scared May" Ash said

May let the tears come out, Ash felt so bad for her

"May I'll stay with you for awhile" Ash said

May looked up at Ash with a big smile on her face "Really?" May asked excitedly

Ash chuckled "Yes I'm serious" Ash said

May hugged Ash tightly "Oh thank you Ash" May said

Ash blushed "Ash what about your journey?" May asked

"May you are more important to me than a journey" Ash said

May blushed "Thanks Ash" May said

Ash went downstairs to tell May's mom and dad, and his friends the big news

"Guys I have an announcement to make" Ash said

Everyone in the living room had their full attention on Ash now

"Norman and Caroline is alright if I stay for a little while?" Ash asked

"Yes of course how long will you be staying here?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, Until May is better" Ash replied

Serena looked on with tears in her eyes

"Why is all about May" Serena said running away

Ash looked on in confusion, and he began running towards Serena

"Serena wait" Ash said

Serena turned around "What is it Ash?" Serena asked with tears in her eyes

"Why are you mad at May?" Ash asked

"Because that's all you talk about Ash" Serena replied with anger in her voice

"Serena she's my friend, and she's in need of my help" Ash said angrily

"Well Ash you give some attention to other friends" Serena said angrily

"I can't right now Serena, May needs my help Serena" Ash replied angrily

"You shouldn't care about her, and you should care about me" Serena said angrily

"Serena it's not all about you" Ash said angrily

"But I love you Ash" Serena said


	7. Confession

Pokémon A Friend In Need Chapther 7 Confession

"You love me?" Ash asked her.

"Yes Ash I love you" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena but I love" Ash said.

"Yeah I know you love May" Serena said crying and running away.

"Wait Serena" Ash said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE ASH" Serena yelled angrily at him and then ran away.

What Ash and Serena didn't know that May had heard the whole conversation.

"Ash I'll go talk to her" May said.

Ash turned around and saw May "How long have you been standing their?" Ash asked her.

"That's not important right now I'm gonna talk to her" May said.

May went to find Serena and she found her near a pond crying, May looked at Serena guiltily. May went up to her and put her arms around her. Serena cried into May's chest.

"Serena are you okay?" May asked her.

"I guess" Serena said

Serena separated from the hug "I'm really sorry Serena" May said.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that" Serena said.

"Ash loves you and that's alright because I know you will take care of him" Serena said.

"Go tell him now May" Serena said.

"Okay thanks Serena" May said.

"Friends?" May asked her.

"Friends" Serena replied.

The two hugged it out. May ran back to Ash "Ash I need to tell you something" May said.

"What it is?" Ash asked.

"This" May said kissing him, At first Ash didn't kiss back, but a few seconds later in kiss after recovering from the shock and his kissed back.

A week later

Ash and May had been dated since that day and May and Serena had become best friends. May and Ash were cuddled up on the couch watching TV, When the phone rang. May answered the phone.

"Hello" May said.

"Yes this is May Maple" May replied.

"What?" May asked shocked dropping the phone and ran to her room crying.


	8. Pregnancy

Pokemon A Friend In Need Chapter 8 Pregnancy

Ash immediately ran up to May's room and he saw crying on her bed and he thought instantly on what had happened, he then hugged May and began running his fingers though her long brown hair.

Ash released the hug and wiped away her tears and stroked her cheek "May I'll stay with you and I promise that I'll take good care of you and the baby" Ash said.

"Really?" May asked him. Ash nodded his head yes.

"But what about your journey?" May asked him.

"My journey can wait" He said.

"Aw Ash I love you so much" May said.

The two leaned in for a kiss and after kissing passionately for a few seconds Ash then kissed May's stomach "and I love you to" Ash said.

Skip Time 6 months

This had been the happiest May had ever been in awhile, her baby was almost ready to be born, she had a sweet and caring boyfriend, she had a nice family, and she had a nice godmother in Serena as the two become best friends. Ash and May couldn't be separated as they loved each other very much.

So it was the best 6 months of her life, at first she really didn't accept the baby, because of Drew, but more and more every day she grew excited to she new bundle of joy, they didn't want to know the gender of the baby.

Anyways the happy couple was currently watching TV cuddling together, Ash had his hand on May's stomach and he felt it kicking, causing May to giggle. But suddenly the kicking became harder and more violent.

"Ash I think the baby is coming" May told her boyfriend.

"Okay let me get your parents" Ash said running into the kitchen where May's parents were.

Ash quickly told them the news and Norman immediately took May to the hospital, where they arrived in no time. Norman quickly ran to the counter.

"My daughter is having a baby" Norman said.

The nurse called for more nurses and they took her to a room and they were told to wait in the waiting room. After waiting for a couple of hours the family were told that May had the baby. The family entered the room where May was at, they saw the baby was in May's arms.

Ash was the first one over there and looked at the little bundle of joy. Thankfully he looked like May. He had her big blue eyes and he just looked like her.

"What's his name?" Ash asked May as he gave him a peck on the forehead.

"His name is Carson Blake Maple" May said.

"That's a great name" Ash said.

The family spent the rest of the day holding Carson, May was the last one to hold him, as she held him in her arms, she thought to herself that the pain may have been worth it, now having a better boyfriend and now a little angel in her arms.

"I love you Carson Blake" She said giving him a peck on the forehead.

Carson looked up at his new mommy and let out a big smile.

A/N

And that's the end of the story, well besides the epilogue which will be the next chapter, comment in the comment section if you would like a sequel to this story or not, I have a few ideas for the sequel.


End file.
